TMNT: personal soldier
by Mikeyhamato24
Summary: Raph notices a change in Mikey, every morning he comes down stairs with a new bruise. Who's been hurting his little bro? And will raph find out what is actually going on before it's too late? WARNING: abuse towards Mikey and strong brotherly feels (Summary is awful but just give it a go!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so lately i've been really into tmnt and I just love how protective Raph is Is over Mikey, so I thought of this. (This is my first fanfic XD) plz plz plz review! And enjoy...**

Mikey woke up just like any other day and put on his mask - still half asleep. He flopped out of bed and rubbed his eyes whilst yawning. He could here voices coming from the kitchen down stairs, then he heard Raph screaming his name, "MIKEY! GET YOUR SHELL DOWN HERE AND MAKE US BREAKFAST!"

Mikey opened the door, eyes still half shut, it normally took about 20 minuets or so before he properly woke up. He walked down stairs, posture like a zombie and didn't even notice Leo heading his way, before he walked right into him, "whoa! Um s-sorry Leo! I was just walkin and um heh oops" Leo huffed and barged passed him to head up the stairs, " ugh whatever Michelangelo just stay outta my way".

Mikey furrowed his eyebrows, " Leo, dude, what's up?"

Leo turned on his heels, a face like thunder, "what's up!? WHATS UP!? You Mikey! That's what's up! You're constantly messing things up!"

Mikey took a step back slightly wounded by his brother's words, it wasn't like Leo to explode at him, he was used to it from Raph but that's Raph! "L-Leo I- I'm s-sorry bro, I wasn't fully awake, I didn't mean to bump into you" Mikey stuttered.

Leo just scowled and looked at him in disgust, " I'm not talking about that!" Leo began moving closer to Mikey until he was towering over him, " I mean every day! Every time we get into a fight! Or training! Or anything you ever do EVER! You never treat things seriously! LIFE ISNT A GAME MIKE!"

Mikey started to feel tears burn in his eyes and let his mouth fall open slightly as Leo continued his rant, " ONE DAY YOU'RE GONNA GET US ALL KILLED! WHY WONT YOU JUST GROW UP!? I'M SO SICK OF IT! IM SO SICK OF YOU! Raph is strong , Don is smart, I am the leader and then there

Is you! You are just a liability! An accident waiting to happen!"

Mikey couldn't take it anymore and let his tears spill over the edge and trickle down his cheeks whilst his lip quivered, "l-Leo p-please s-stop! You don't mean it you're just angry" Leo shoved him forwards roughly, almost sending him flying down the stairs, "NO MIKEY! I do mean it! I Hate you! I wish you were never born! Never bought into this family! YOU SHAME THE HAMATO NAME! We'd all be better off without you! Raph! Donnie! Splinter! We'd all be better off if YOU DIDNT EXIST!" Leo couldn't control himself anymore and threw a right hook straight at Mikey's jaw, sending him falling down the stairs.

Suddenly Raph and Donnie came running in after hearing the bangs of a shell thumping down the stairs. Leo quickly ran down after Mikey and pulled him to his feet along with Raph. "Mikey, what happened!?" asked the purple masked turtle.

"I-I was just w-walking down stairs and and-" before he could continue his story he felt Leo's hand dig into his arm and then Leo jumped in, "yeah and then walked right into me and fell right down the stairs! Are you okay Mikey?"

Mikey looked up at him with confused and frightened eyes. Leo looked down at him a fake concerned look on his face but Mikey could see the hatred and the warning in his dagger - like - eyes . "Yeah" Mikey mumbled, "that".

Donnie shrugged, "well um okay, anything hurt?" Mikey shook his head, "no I'm fine, honest" he planted the realist smile he could muster on his face. Donnie stared at him for a bit longer but bought his act, "okay Mike, but you should really be more careful" Mikey nodded, "will do Don". On that note Donnie walked back into the kitchen.

Raph then stood in front of him, only pure concern on his face, "Mikey, are you sure you're okay? If you're not you can talk to us you know? You seem a little...off" Mikey gasped a little as Leo's nails dug further into the skin of his arm, "yeah, yeah I'm fine Raph!" The words seemed so rushed to Raph, he narrowed his eyes and put a hand on Mikey's shoulder, "as long as you're sure" Raph turned away and walked to the kitchen,his voice showing that he wasn't buying Mikey's act in the slightest.

Now Mikey was left alone with Leo once again and once Leo was sure nobody else was there he put his forearm up against Mikey's throat and pushed him into the wall, Mikey's feet leaving the floor.

Mikey tried to pull Leo's arm from him, trying desperately to get oxygen into his system, "l-Leo" was all he could manage in a horse voice.

Leo just pushed Mikey harder into the wall, " if you tell anyone about anything, they won't believe you and I'll make sure of it that you'll never be able to speak again...you are no brother of mine! Stay away from me!"

Leo released his hold and walked into the kitchen like nothing happened. Mikey fell to the floor, stunned by horror, shock and confusion, why did Leo hate him so much? And how was he supposed to keep it to himself? Normally he'd go to splinter if something was upsetting him, but he couldn't, splinter had went away for a couple of weeks, nobody knew why, something to do with 'the ancient one' or something. But when he was gone, Leo was in charge. And he couldn't talk to Casey or April, they went to the farm house with their families for who knows how long!? Leo never left Donnie's side these days, so he was out of the question. And Raph...Raph wouldn't believe him...would he? Well, he did look concerned before...but...no! Mikey was too scared, what if Leo found out that he told someone!? He threw him down the stairs just for bumping into him!

Hey, maybe it was just a one off! Mikey thought, maybe he'll come around and apologise later on, that's what Raph always did.

...

The day went on normally, accept Mikey kept a bit more distance between him and Leo, when it came to dinner Mikey sat opposite him, not by choice of cause, but it was the only seat left. He ate his pizza normally and Leo didn't look at him weirdly or anything so Mikey figured it was okay.

After tea Mikey went in his room to get a comic book whilst Raph pounded his punching bag and Donnie hid away in his lab, and Leo continued his training...or so he thought.

The light that shone into Mikey's room through the door way was cut off by a really pissed Leonardo, as soon as Mikey saw the threatening figure in his door way he backed away slowly to the corner of the room, Leo edging his way closer to him, his hands bawled into fists and a steal frown on his face, " I thought I told you to KEEP AWAY FROM ME!"

SMACK

The first blow struck him at the side of his face

"LEO! STOP! Please!" Mikey begged

But he didn't. The blows just kept coming, each one just as hard as the last, until finally Leo ran out of steam and walked back out of he room

Mikey lay still curled up in a ball in the conner of he room, his whole body trembling in fear and pain. He didn't move for the rest of the night, just stayed in that spot sobbing silently, every harsh word Leo spat at him replaying in his mind, each letter taken to heart. He was just an accident waiting to happen.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Mikey woke, tear stained cheeks and purple bruises covered his body. One eye was swollen shut and the taste of ion still lingered in his mouth.

He tried to stand up but his legs started to shake and so he slowly shuffled to his bed where he sat down and stared blankly at his poster-covered wall. His mind still tried to comprehend what happened yesterday.

Every time he thought about the words thrown at him he started to believe in them more and more. He was just a liability, an accident waiting to happen, maybe everyone would be better off without him, all he did was mess around and now, his idiocy had driven Leonardo, his calm, wiser, older brother to his breaking point.

Mikey sighed a shaky sigh and sniffed slightly. He stood up again and walked over to his mirror, he looked as bad as he felt, no way could he go down stairs! Raph and Donnie would see the marks on him and know for sure that something was going on! But what if that was a good thing?

Yesterday he didn't want to tell Raph because he didn't have any proof and thought he wouldn't believe him. But now, he had the bruises and black eye for evidence as well as the busted up lip and a possibly sprained ankle.

Mikey walked out of his room and started to head for the kitchen very slowly. When he got there, there was only Raph-who's back was turned on him as he reached in the far corner to pull out a bowl. Mikey figured that Leo and don were probably in the lab and so cleard his throat, "Raph?" He didn't know what else to say, he had so much on his mind but none of it could be put into words.

"Yeah Mike?" Raph asked as he grabbed a bowl and walked to get some cereal, "Mikey!? What do you wan-" as Raph turned his head to stare at his younger brother, the bowl slipped from his grasp and his mouth fell open, "M-MIKEY!"

Raph was at Mikey's side instantly, his eyes staring straight into his broken blue orbs, "Mikey!? What happened who did this to you!?"

Mikey tried to speak, but only a croaky sound escaped his throat and he burst out sobbing once again, and his legs gave in but before he could hit the floor Raph caught him and pulled him into a hug until he stopped crying.

Once Mikey had finally stopped crying Raph leaned back so he could look at his broken little brother, eyes still glossy, "Mikey do you wanna go talk about it in my room?"

Mikey sniffled, and nodded his head slightly and went to stand up, but when he winced, he was lifted up by Raph instead and carried to the red masked turtle's room.

Once there, Raph sat Mikey down on his bed and took hold of his hand and stared into his eyes, " Tell me what's going on, I know there's something on your mind. There isn't nothin you can tell me that I won't believe right now, and whatever it is, I'll help you through it!"

Mikey swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath, "yesterday," he began in a horse voice, "when I woke up, I went to go down stairs and accidentally numbed into Leo and then...and then...he-he..." Mikey's eyes began to water again and his lip started to quiver.

Raph pulled him straight into another hug and rubbed his shell soothingly. After another minuet Mikey continued his story, still in the comforting embrace of his older brother, "he said I was a liability, an accident waiting to happen, that you and...and don would be better off if I define exist" Mikey paused for a moment and the Raph spoke, "I am gonna beat the shit out of him!" Raph went to stand but Mikey held him down, " it's not just that Raph, he... He" Mikey took a did breath and then spoke the rest without breathing, "he punched me in the face and I went flying down the stairs then you and don came in and then you left and then pinned me by my throat against the wall and I couldn't breath and he said I wasn't his brother and told me to keep away from him" Mikey stopped and took another deep breath, now letting his tears run freely down his face and continued, "I tried to! I did try to stay away from him! But I had to sit opposite him as dinner and then I went to my room to grab a comic book and the he came into my room and yelled at me for not keeping away from him and then he...he...he attacked me!" Mikey buried his face in the crook of Ralph's neck and sobbed loudly and willingly whilst Raph tightened the embrace and scrunched hi eyes shut, his heart breaking for his little brother.

After a long silent ten minuets or so Raph stood, his hands held tight into fists, "HE IS GONNA PAY FOR WHAT HE SAID TO YOU AND HOW MUCH HE HURT YOU!"

Mikey's eyes widened, never had he seen Raph so angry in all his life! His veins were practically jumping off of his for head! Raph helped him stand up and then he told Mikey to follow him.

Raph led Mikey to the kitchen where Leo and Donnie were hanging out, Donnie stood and ran to Mikey as soon as he seen his injured little brother and Raph charged and pinned Leo against the nearest wall the way Leo had to Mikey the previous day, almost choking him, "HOW FUCKIN DARE YOU, YOU FUCKED UP TWAT!" Raph threw a jab straight at Leo's face.

Leo ignored Raph and look straight at Mikey who stood cowering behind a pissed off Donnie, "Mikey, I warned you what would happen if you told anyone!" Then suddenly Leo kicked Raph away from him and ran straight for Mikey, aggressively shoving Donnie out of the way.

Once he got to Mikey he rugby tackled him into the floor, pinning both of his hands above his head with one hand and punching him repeatedly and mercilessly in the face with the other until the youngest of the turtles was no longer conscious.

Raph stood up and came to his senses, grabbing the bow staff nearest to him, he ran towards Leo and swung the huge stick at Leo's head instantly knocking him out and off his little brother.

He crouched down over his little brother's body and lifted his head up slightly, "oh Mikey, bro, c'mon wake up! I promise he won't ever hurt you again! I won't let him!"

Raph looked over his shoulder at a stunned Donnie and told him tie up Leo whilst he got Mikey to Donnie's room in the lab.

As he lay Mikey's still form down on the bed he felt tears burn in his eyes, what had Leo turned into!? And what's going to happen to Mikey!?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites ! Really appreciate them! Keep them reviews coming! I really wanna here your opinions on this!**

Mikey was unconscious. Leo was unconscious. Donnie was confused and in shock and so felt the need to fire a million questions at Raph, who didn't talk at all, just stared down at his baby brother.

"RAPH! What the shell is going on!?" Donnie asked trying to gain Raph's attention.

"RAPH!?" He tried ageing. Still no response. Donnie bit his lip and then huffed, " RAPHAEL! " he then slapped the red banded turtle straight across his face, just enough to gain his brothers attention.

Raph blinked a couple of times then turned to Donnie, eyes wide, "did you just SLAP me!?"

"Yeah! I had to you weren't answering me! What the shell is going on!? Why did I just have to tie up Leo?! Who by the way is unconscious, because you knocked him out with MY bow staff!"

"I know" Raph mumbled, but donnie continued , "Leo attacked Mikey! WHY DID LEO ATTACK MIKEY!? And why did he have so many bruises before Leo attacked him!? WHAT THE SHELL IS GOING ON!? MIKEY HAS BEEN KNOCKED OUT!"

"I KNOW!" Raph screamed, "what do we do?" Donnie paused and took a deep breath, "okay, move over, I need to check over Mikey's injuries, make sure they're not too serious, you go and keep an eye on Leo, make sure he doesn't freak out"

Raph didn't want to leave Mikey's side but he didn't have much choice, and so he walked out of the lab and headed to Leo, who had been tied to the tree in the do-Jo by Donnie. He sat down right in front of his older brother, and just stared hat him and mumbled to himself, "what's gotten into you Leo?"

Meanwhile Donnie had jus finished off checking over Mikey, he had a sprained ankle, three broken ribs and another two bruised, his body was covered head to toe in black marks, his left eye was swollen shut, he had a fractured cheek bone, but worst of all he had a fractured skull.

Donnie sighed as he knew what would probably happen to Mikey, his head had sustained a large amount of damage and no doubt he would have already slipped into a coma by now, for who knows how long?

After fifteen more minuets Don whipped the fresh tears from his cheeks and went to see how Raph was doing as well as tell Raph the bad news.

When he entered the room Leo was awake and glaring at Raph, who simply snarled back. Donnie cleared his throat and then spoke, "Raph?"

Raph's head shot up and as soon as he spotted Don in the door way he jumped up, "where's Mikey!? How is he!?...h-have you been crying?"

Donnie ignored his questions, "Raph I think you may wanna sit down-"

"WHY!? What's happening!? Is he ok!? Is he awake!? Let me go and talk to him , I need to-"

"RAPH!" Donnie cut him off, "look, Mikey isn't good, he has sustained may injuries, one of which is a fractured skull, he...he's in a coma" Raph felt his heart sink and his head go light headed as Donnie continued, "I don't know how bad it is, or how long he'll be in this state for but, by the looks of things it will, at the very least, be a month"

The room fell silent, Raph's emotions battled each other - anger at Leo and dread and upset for Mikey, luckily for Leo's sake the upset won and Raph started to feel tears burn in his eyes and then he stormed out and sprinted over to the infirmary.

Once in the room Raph flopped into the chair besides Mikey and took a hold of his hand, "oh Mikey bro, I'm sorry, I, I shouldn't have let my guard down, if I hadn't then Leo wouldn't have gotten to you and done this to you, and I, i, Mike I just don't know what to do! I'm sorry Mikey!"

The room fell silent again, apart from the raspy, light breathing of the youngest of the turtles, so Raph decided to talk some more, "hey Mikey, I don't know if you can here me bro, but in case you can I'm just gonna keep talkin cuz I don't want you to feel, ya know, lonely, but Mike if ya can here me, you have to wake up! I know it hurts little brother, but you gotta open you're eyes"

Nothing.

Raph sighed, normally if this were a movie, it would be the happy ending part where the sick person woke up and said some predictable line like 'where am I' or 'what happened' or 'I'm not going anywhere' but Mikey didn't say anything, his eyes still remained closed, not in peace either, but scrunched up in pain-agony even.

Raph had to fight back even more tears just thinking about it, his baby brother, the one he had sworn to protect , lay there, right in front of him in agony and there was nothing he could do to help him, ease his pain or even make him feel comfort. Never in all his life had Raph felt so helpless.

Raph swallowed the lump in his throat and choked down a sob, "Mikey, I know that you know, that I never meant the things I ever said to hurt you, I was just angry, and I wanna just make sure you know that! I didn't mean any of it! Sure, you were annoying, but you're the one who lights up our home! I mean, can you imagine how boring the place would be without you!? I'm not gonna let anyone take that away. I know you Mikey, I know you can wake up! You have to wake up! MIKEY! WAKE UP! Come on Mike! Wake up already! Jokes over! It's not funny anymore Mikey!"

Raph couldn't hold back the sobs and tears anymore, he let them all out whilst he buried his head into his little brother's plastron and let his tears fall freely. He just wanted Mikey to wake up, he had broken down after a morning without him-not even that! How the shell was he supposed to cope for another month!?

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! Thank you so much for the review I love them so much! I hope you enjoy 3 and keep those reviews coming!**

Whilst Raph was with Mikey, don thought he should try to figure out what was wrong with Leo. Slowly he walked over to his eldest brother and sat down in front of him.

Leo didn't even take notice of him, he sat with his legs drawn up to his chest, his harm hugging them whilst his head rested on top of them.

Don didn't talk to him for a coupled of minuets, he just looked Leo up and down, examining his body, stopping when he reached his fists, all of Leo's knuckles where either broken, bruised or cut, he really didn't hold back on hitting Mikey.

Donnie cleared his throat, "um Leo? Leonardo?" Leo looked up and smiled, "yeah Donnie, what's up?"

Donnie was really taken by surprise, "w-w-what?" Donnie stuttered, "you, you attacked Mikey!"

Leo nodded, "what's new?" Donnie blinked, "what's new!? What the shell has gotten into you Leo!? Why are you acting like this!?"

Leo looked confused, "like what don? And whatever it is I'm not acting, nothing's changed"

Don frowned, "yeah ok sure nothing's changed, just the fact that yesterday you ATTACKED, yes, ATTACKED our little brother! That's what's new Leo!"

Leo snickered then side-smiled, "Donnie, bro, Michelangelo isn't our brother!"

He almost laughed out the words.

Don's frown deepened, "Leo...WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? Of course Mikey is out brother! We've known each other for 15, nearly 16 years!"

Leo rolled his eyes, "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one?" After a couple seconds past of don's silent confusion, Leo spoke again, "all you need to do is like at him, he's different, he isn't a worrier like the rest of us, his small, he has freckles and he doesn't stop messing things up!"

Donnie huffed, "no he doesn't! Mikey is so much more than that! He is faster and more athletic than all of us! He lightens up our home! He, he's Mikey! He's irreplaceable! Sure, sometimes he messes up, but we all do sometimes! But Mikey, he learns from his mistakes, like we all do, he, he, he's just more spirited than the rest of us"

Leo frowned, "say what you may, I still wouldn't think twice of ridding the world of his useless form"

Donnie had to try his hardest not to strangle him there and then, "WHAT!? ARE YOU SAYING YOU WOULD KILL...KILL! Our little brother!?

Leo laughed again, "don, you and Raph are both my brothers, yes, but not Mikey, Mikey isn't...they say blood is thicker than water, yes that's true, but there isn't even water there between me and Michelangelo for me. He, Is nothing to me, nothing but a threat to my family"

Don growled, "you're sick Leo! Sick in the head! What the shell is wrong with you!?" And with that Donnie stormed out of the room their captive was in to go and check on Mikey and Raph.

...

Don was just about to enter the lab, but stopped in the door way when he saw his big brother sobbing, actually sobbing over his little brother. 'Wow' Donnie thought, 'Raph took the blow harder than I thought, well, I guess he and Mikey were always close'. Don watched as Raph began to talk to the limp body on the bed.

"Mike," he said, "Mikey, listen, Leo- he doesn't hate you! He never has! I don't know what's gotten into him, but that monster that attacked you, twice, isn't Leo. Something's happened to him, and I'm gonna find out what! Don't you worry little brother I am gonna get to the bottom of this and bring back our Leo"

Raph then pulled up the bed covers to Mikey's chin so that he kept warm and planted a small kiss on his forehead, then he likes down and smiled as he saw Mikey's face relax more, as if he had felt some sort of comfort.

Watching the whole thing bought a tear to Donnie's eyes, Raph really did care about Mikey. Don smiled and then headed into the room fully. Once Raph saw him his eyes immediately widened, "uh-um d-Donnie! H-how long have you been standing there!?"

Donnie almost laughed, but decided to spare his brother from humiliation, "not long I only just got here, just finished talking to Leo" Raph relaxed and then say back, ready to here what Donnie had to say about their older brother. Don continued, "he seemed...normal...At first, but then we bought up the conversation if Mikey, he is completely convinced that Mikey isn't our brother"

Don paused and closed his eyes and took a deep breath ready for the next part, "Raph, he said he wanted to kill Mikey" Raph's face changed almost instantly, the former calm Raphael has now became the oh-so-famous hot head they all knew. "WHAT!?" He burst out, "WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!?" Raph stood up sharply and went to storm out of the room, no doubt to kick Leo's head in, but Donnie stopped him.

"RAPH! STOP! Look, you and I both know that whatever that is tied to the tree in the room isn't Leo! At least not the one we've grown up to know, but one thing's for sure, hitting him isn't going to bring our Leo back, and right now, I need your help with Mikey" Raph's anger left as quickly as it came at the sound of his little brother's name.

"Why? What do I need to do to help him?" Raph almost pleaded, "I just need you to keep two fingers on his wrist whilst I connect him to the equipment he'll need to be on to survive, to make sure he has food, water and oxygen in his system" Don replied. Raph nodded and sat back down on the chair next to his brother. He then placed two fingers on Mikey's wrist and felt the steady, comforting feeling of Mikey's pulse.

After Don had finished connecting Mikey to the various machines, he sat down on a chair next to Raph, Who now had hold of Mikey's hand. The two brothers sat in silence for a good ten minuets, looking at the steady rise and fall of Mikey's chest.

The silence was only broke by the sound of Leo, "RAPH!? DON!? GUYS!?" Raph and Donnie looked at each other, then Donnie left the room to see to Leo. Once Donnie had left Raph stood up and planted another little kiss on his baby brothers head, "I'll be back little brothe, don't worry" he then released Donnie's hand and ran after Donnie to see what Leo wanted.

TBC...


End file.
